


Hope

by Flikky



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the greatest Green Lantern become Parallax, their most fearsome enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Hope and Will have always been intrinsically tied together. Hope gives one the will to carry on in the face of hardships. So one would think that a person chosen by the oldest and allegedly wisest beings in the universe for his incredible willpower would be hard-pressed to lose hope.

Hal Jordan, especially, who had been called the greatest Green Lantern ever since his single-handed defeat of the former greatest Green Lantern and his own mentor, Sinestro. Who had fought back Sinestro’s army of Yellow Lanterns again and again. Hal Jordan who had defended Earth and his sector from evil since the first day the power ring chose him. Who had teamed up with the rest of Earth’s greatest heroes to fight powers that could rival their own individual ones.

Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of sector 2814, had faced terrors and villains and odds that would make other men cower under their beds and had come out the other end grinning like the charmingly cocky bastard he was. He was the man with no fear and the will to match.

But even this man, could falter. Even this man, upon seeing the crater that once was his home city, could give in. Faced with the reality of seeing the city he’d lived in and risked his life to protect destroyed, completely and utterly, was enough to make even Hal Jordan, the greatest Green Lantern, lose hope that he was ever really qualified to protect the world to begin with.

And lose the will to try.


End file.
